Eres malo besando
by Annie Park
Summary: "Por supuesto que no", "Por supuesto que sí", "¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, cabeza hueca? No es como si haya sucedido antes entre nosotros." Raph/Mikey. Leve T-Cest.


**Eres malo besando.**

By: Annie Park.

 **Summary:** "Por supuesto que no", "Por supuesto que sí", "¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, cabeza hueca?" […] "Y debo decir que horroroso. Sólo admítelo. Yo he leído un poco, ya sabes. O tal vez ayuden las películas románticas, ¡pero tú…!" Raph/Mikey.

 **Personajes:** Raphael y Miguel Ángel.

 **Advertencias:** T-Cest. Suave, dentro del rango, pero T por si acaso. Vaya, que soy nueva en esto. Oh, y una, ligeramente larga, nota de autor en la parte final.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. A pesar de que, mierda, lo deseo tanto.

* * *

—Por supuesto que no.

Raphael miró hacia su hermano menor y frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que sí —rió Mikey.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, cabeza hueca? No es como si hubiera pasado entre nosotros antes. Es totalmente injustificado.

 _'Y una estupidez.'_

—No es injustificado —refutó Mikey, con los ojos brillando en picardía—. Tengo muchas pruebas.

—Hah —Raphael cruzó los brazos, sintiendo el sabor amargo de la ira—. Quisiera que encontraras _una_ buena razón.

—Tengo _muchas_ buenas razones, Raph. No sólo una.

Raphael alzó una ceja.

—Muchas.

—Duh —dijo Mike, y a continuación apuntó, como si fuera totalmente obvio—: Primera razón. Nadie te ha besado antes.

Raph puso los ojos en blanco.

—A ti tampoco, cerebro de caparazón. Eso no prueba nada. En realidad no es como si tuviéramos a quien besar.

—Además —sopló Mikey, ignorando su diatriba—, eres súper duro. ¿Has visto acaso cómo golpeas al muñeco de boxeo? Seguro besarías apretando los labios. Mala idea, por cierto. Incluso puedo imaginarte magullando la cintura de la chica.

—Eso no...

—Y por la santa pizza. Hasta yo sé que debes ser muy torpe en esto. No creo ni siquiera que sepas besar en la mejilla. No sabes cómo poner los labios.

—Por supuesto que sé cómo.

—Error —canturreó Miguel Ángel, irritando a su hermano—. Nunca saludas a nadie de esa manera. Ni siquiera a Abril. Me pregunto por qué.

—Tal vez porque ella y yo no tenemos esa clase de conexión.

Mikey sonrió, divertido.

—¿Conexión? —preguntó, alzando una ceja, risueño—. La tratas como si fuera un chico, Raph.

—Eso es porque a ella le gusta que la trate de esa forma. No es un objeto frágil, Mike. Es fuerte.

Mikey sonrió.

—De acuerdo. No te gustan mis razones. Hagámoslo a tu modo. Menciona _una_ buena razón por la que supuestamente eres bueno besando.

Raphael frunció el ceño ante aquello.

—Porque lo soy.

Miguel Ángel se rió, carcajada limpia.

—Nuh-uh. ¿Cómo…? —Seguía riendo, divertido—. ¿Cómo se supone que eso debe contar y mis razones no?

Raphael gruñó, un rubor apareciendo ligeramente en sus mejillas. Sentía frustración, había irritación cargada en sus ojos.

—Soy un buen besador —farfulló, exasperado.

—Mmm, no —Mikey entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz—. No lo creo.

—Por supuesto que lo soy.

—Demuéstralo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso, maldita sea?

—Ves. Excusas. Eres maaaaloooo besando…

—No…

—Sí. Y debo decir que horroroso. Sólo admítelo. Yo he leído un poco, ya sabes. O tal vez ayuden las películas románticas, ¡pero tú…!

Raph se cansó. En realidad, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando se inclinó hacia el frente. Un impulso, tal vez. Sólo quería hacer a su hermano callar. Colocó una mano callosa sobre la mejilla de su hermano y bruscamente tiró de él hacia delante.

Mikey se detuvo a media frase, con el aliento atascado en la garganta, y sintió cómo los labios de Raphael se fruncían contra los suyos. Al principio, fue tenso. Miguel Ángel podía sentir los dedos contra su piel, rígidos, al igual que sus labios. Pero entonces, Raph comenzó a moverse. Se inclinó más hacia abajo, hacia él, y movió su boca contra la suya. Su labio inferior atrapado firmemente entre los de su hermano mayor, y Mikey comenzó a aturdirse: Raphael besaba bien. De hecho, besaba muy, muy bien. Movía los labios con ritmo, con suavidad. Inconscientemente, Mikey gimió débilmente y entreabrió los labios. La lengua de Raphael atacó la suya. Ambas lenguas fundiéndose, una contra otra, y el beso no tenía fin. Se había tornado húmedo y caliente, y Mikey deseó que la sensación de hormigueo no terminara nunca. Su aliento era dulce y su lengua cálida. Y Raph era amargo de una buena manera; sabía crudo, pero no áspero, a menta con miel. Y tal vez un tufillo a alcohol. ¿Raphael bebía?

Por un momento, Miguel Ángel se olvidó de quién era. Se olvidó de que ambos eran hermanos, de que estaban en su habitación, y de que probablemente ni siquiera había puesto el pestillo a la puerta. Ansioso, Mikey se impulsó hacia arriba, tomando fuerza con los dedos sobre la cicatriz en el caparazón de Raphael. Guió su mano, jadeando, por el recorrido de su clavícula hasta su cuello, y disfrutó del ligero estremecimiento que produjo su caricia en el cuerpo de Raph.

El mayor se separó ligeramente, y Mikey temió que acabara con ello, pero en lugar de eso, Raphael mordisqueó con audacia su labio inferior y volvió al beso. Dio una última barrida con la lengua, disfrutó del calor de los labios de Mikey y se separó tan bruscamente como había comenzado.

Por unos segundos, por unos malditos segundos, Mikey estaba demasiado aturdido como para concentrarse en algo que no fuera la pérdida de cordura. ¿Qué demonios…?

Raph cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, que se movía agitado, lo miró y sonrió satisfecho. Mikey tenía un hilillo de baba colgando por su barbilla, las mejillas sonrojadas, y jadeaba estrambóticamente.

—¿Y? —preguntó él, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

—Mierda, Raph —masculló, en un hilo de voz—. Yo…

 _´¿Qué. Fue. Eso?'_

—Estuvo… bien, supongo.

Raphael alzó una ceja y le regaló una media sonrisa. El rubor había comenzado a filtrase por su cuello y las pecas empezaban a resaltarse en sus mejillas.

—¿Supones?

—Sí, bueno. Ocurrió demasiado rápido, ya sabes.

Raph asintió, con una sonrisa peligrosa en las comisuras de la boca.

—Rápido.

—Sí —respondió, nervioso—. Deberías intentarlo otra vez. Usa más la lengua.

Raphael sonrió, sigiloso, antes de colocar sus dedos en la nuca de Mike.

—¿Sabes que pensé que ibas a golpearme por eso? —balbuceó, alzando una ceja, incrédulo.

—Suerte que no soy tan predecible —contestó Mikey, antes de capturar los labios de su hermano.

* * *

 **NA. De acueeerdooo. Soy nueva en esto, así que denme una oportunidad.**

 **En realidad, este tema tiene ciertas implicaciones que hacen que mi cerebro tenga una lucha interna. No me gusta el incesto. Al igual que yo sé que está realmente mal, pero estos dos tienen algo que me deja colgada. Ah, Dios, que no me gusta para nada lo que implica T-Cest, pero no me importaría en absoluto que estos dos fueran homosexuales, porque su pareja me atrapa, hah. Bueno, te culpo Hummerhouse, por engancharme en este tema con tu fic 'No tan predecible'. Shit, que es tan bueno, necesitan leerlo.**

 **OHHH. También lean a Stormy1x2, no sólo tiene TCest (el cual, tengo que admitir, escribe realmente bien), si no 'pelusa' fraternal y un poco de Turtle Tot (creo que así se llama). Manitas arriba para ti, cariño.**

 **Estoy intentando calmar el temblor de mis manos, porque jamás había escrito algo como esto, así que fue un enorme desafío. Y shh, que creo que me estoy enamorando de ambos.**

 **Gracias por leer, espero ser más buena en esto de lo que estoy suponiendo que soy.**

 **Háganme saber sus opiniones, por favor.**


End file.
